Just a Story
by DarkXArashi-chan
Summary: What if Sasuke and Naruto got married and had.... twins? How did this happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this for my new conscience (coz my old one resigned), Daoshi- sama!!! Yeay! I love you!!! Any way this story is one way to annoy her… hehe… But really I love the SasuNaru pairing…. Which is weird coz I'm a bit homophobic….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…. 'Coz if I did, they'll be a lot of shounen ai\yaoi in it…. hehe…. Just joking but really, I don't own Naruto… **

**Warning: This contains shounen ai so for the homophobes KEEP OUT… I already warned you so don't hate me if you hate the story…**

**Just a Story**

Uchiha compound…

Two 8 year olds were running happily, going to the kitchen for their breakfast. One had black hair and blue eyes while his sister had long blond hair but black eyes.

"Hold it, you two!" a woman, about 18 years of age, held out her hand to stop the two.

"Auntie Ashita, you're back!" Haru hugged the raven-haired woman. (By the way, Ashita means 'tomorrow' while Haru means 'spring')

"Where's your daddy?" she asked.

"In his room, sleeping… still!" Tsuyoi answered, scowling at how irresponsible his dad was. (Tsuyoi means 'strong', wondering who named him?)

"Really?" Ashita let out an evil giggle then dashed away to somewhere.

"Huh? Who was that?" a tall, white, male opened the sliding door to the kitchen. He had on a jounin uniform and a cute 'pink' apron over it, he was holding a ladle. "And you two, you're going to be late!" he said in a soft, motherly voice.

"Yes, mommy!" both kids said in unison.

"Mo… mmy? What the…" the male's eye twitched. "Who told you that?"

"Daddy did!" Haru cutely answered. Just then they heard a loud shout followed by a loud bang and after a few moments, a blonde came running towards them.

"Sasuke-kun, your sister's molesting me again!" he shouted, crying pools of tears.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Sasuke mumbled and before Naruto could go near him, a frying pan collided with the blondie's skull. "How dare you let our children call me 'mommy'!"

(Arashi: well, I didn't say they're going to be all lovey-dovey just because they're married… and I just love to see them fight…. --smirks--)

"What's wrong with that? I always call you mommy when we…" Naruto tried to explain.

"Urusai, dobe! Not in front of the children!" Sasuke reprimanded, instinctively covering the two kid's ears.

"Naru-chan!" Ashita leaped unto the air and landed on Naruto's side and started hugging him. "Why'd you go? We were almost having fun!" she whined.

Naruto tried to shook away Ashita but to no avail. He gave Sasuke a pleading look. "Imooto, stop trying to hit on 'my' husband!" Sasuke placed his hands on his hips. Giving his sister a glare but she just shrugged it off.

"Well, that maybe true but I could give him more than you could, ani." She winked at Sasuke.

Oh, yeah… there's going to be a WAR… Sasuke was about to ready his chakra for his chidori when Neji suddenly appeared.

(Arashi: Well, I can't let anyone die, at least not yet, not until the fun parts begin)

"Before you try killing each other, Tsunade-sama has something to tell you, you should come too, Ashita-san." Neji informed them. "And I suggest, Sasuke-kun, that you leave without the apron." He snickered then disappeared.

Sasuke was beet red now then yanked the pink cloth, throwing it on the floor. "Let's go and no one say one word!" he threatened before disappearing followed by two snickering Nins.

Haru and Tsuyoi sighed. They hated it when their parents just leave them like that but they're kind of used to it…

- - -

Haru's stomach growled. "Nii-san, I'm hungry!" she whined, rubbing her empty stomach. Since Sasuke left, no one was there to cook for them so they had to go to school without any breakfast.

(Arashi: --laughing hysterically-- imagine Sasuke acting all motherly and stuff… Damn! That's a riot!)

Tsuyoi patted his younger sister on the head. "Be strong, sis." He said.

Haru pouted. "You always say that but that can't fill my stomach!" she crossed her arms.

Tsuyoi twitched. _'If you weren't my sister, I swear, I would have thrown you off a cliff!'_ he thought.

(Arashi: So can you guess where they got their attitudes? sigh I'm happy I don't have a brother who wants to throw me off a cliff --shivers-- I'm scared of heights!)

When they arrived at the academy….

"Whoa, what happened to the two of you?" Shikamaru asked, with no emotion what so ever.

"Feed us!" Haru pleaded, clutching to their teacher-in-charge.

"Shika darling, what is this I see?" a very pissed Ino (who is very pregnant by the way) asked. "Don't tell me you're picking up younger girls behind my back?"

'_Damn'_ "Darling, mind your temper, it's bad for our baby." Shika reprimanded, placing an arm over Ino's shoulders while the other was placed on her bulging stomach.

"And mind your appetite too. You're getting fat, woman!" Tsuyoi said without thinking.

Ino glared at the boy. "Stupid, Uchiha brat! You're beginning to be like you father each and everyday!" she shouted then left, mumbling curses.

Shika gave Tsuyoi a bored glare. "You pissed my wife. You fail my class!" and at that, he turned his back and started going to the direction of his class.

"Awwww, Tsu-chan, look what you did, you made Shika-sensei Mad." Haru pouted.

"That lazy ass? Hell, he'll be too lazy to actually write on that class record of his!" Tsuyoi shrugged then walked off.

(Arashi: Oh, lookie, he developed Sasu-chan's love for bad words or was it Naru's hmnnn….)

Hokage's office….

"What's up, you old hag!" Naruto jokingly greeted, which was accepted very well by Tsunade. (You know, she just beat him up into a bloody pulp, that's all, nothing bigie!)

Sasuke and Ashita ignored Naruto, who was in a corner in a hell lot of pain! "What is it, Hokage-sama?" Sasuke asked. "What's this all about?"

Tsunade looked serious, she crossed her arms and stared at them. "It's about Haru and Tsuyoi. Their parents… are out to get them back!"

"What!!!???" Everyone exclaimed (including Naruto, who just recovered) shock was very evident.

-Flashback- (Oh, oh, I love this part!)

5 years ago…

Naruto was determined to get Sasuke back from Orochimaru and the only way to do that is to get stronger. He's in the mountains with Kakashi and Yamato to train.

(...Arashi: and I swear, Kaka and Yama-chan were looking at Naruto in a way that's not supposed to be. I mean, just read the manga, you could see it clearly or is it just me?

Cheska: --slaps me with a paper fan-- you pervert!

Arashi: What're you doing here? I though I already killed…err, lost you!

Cheska: Well, almost, you think tying me to a railroad track for the train to squash me is gonna kill me? Ha, I'm strong, girl, and I'm here to stay!

Arashi: Here's the story, sorry for this but I'm gonna try to let my dog chase my new conscience away!...)

It was almost midnight but Naruto still couldn't sleep. The training they had wasn't enough for him. He slowly got out of the tent, making sure not to wake Kakashi and Yamato up.

He went over to a place where the two sleeping nins couldn't hear him. He started to train when he heard something, he searched for the source of the noise.

"Hey, Mr. Blondie, you lookin' for me?"

"Ashita!" Naruto exclaimed as the brunette came nearer to him.

- - Flashback within a flashback- -

"Who are you and what do you want from me?!" Naruto firmly asked (Note that he's wearing nighties coz it's at night, k) his would-be assassin.

"I was sent to kill you by the Akatsuki but…" She started to speak. (Note also that they're in Naru's room)

"But what?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"But you're so cute and adorable!" she started to cuddle up to Naruto. "How can, nii-chan, possibly make me kill you? Itachi's a weird one!"

'_You're the weird one!'_ "What the hell did you just say?!"

"Itachi's my older brother." She said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "By the way, my name's Ashita Uchiha." Ashita said, giggling a bit and after that some chasing, some running and some crying for help by our blondie friend.

- - End of flashback within a flashback- -

Naruto made a fighting stance, ready if the Uchiha girl will do anything drastic. "Stay back, Ashita-chan!" he warned.

"Aww, Naru, why are you like that?" she pouted. "You know that I won't hurt you… much!" Ashita grinned.

"Oh, shit, not good!" Naruto cursed.

After a few minutes…

"Ashita-chan, untie me this minute!" Naruto tried to wiggle his way out of the rope, which was tightly tied around him while being dragged by the sadistic Uchiha.

(...Cheska: Why do you always make it seem that Uchihas are evil, sadistic bastards?

Arashi: Uh… because they are…

Cheska: That's not true!

Arashi: --elbows conscience lightly--- you like one of them, don't ya? So who is it, Itachi or Sasuke?

Cheska: What are you talking about? And why do you care which one?

Arashi: Coz I'm gonna make whoever you like look bad, duh!

Cheska: EVIL! --Chases me around--

Arashi: Back to the story… --yelps-- Hey, no fair, how'd you get the big hammer?! --Dodges one of the attacks--

Cheska: Shut up! And stay still so I can flatten you up!!!...)

"Hush, Naru-darling, it'll be nice, I promise!" Ashita assured with an evil, scheming smile.

"Nice?! What's going to be nice?! Oh, gods, you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" Naruto panicked, having more reasons to get away.

Meanwhile…

'_Who's he with?'_ a certain Uchiha boy thought. He'd been watching Naruto train all day to get stronger to get him… Naruto's doing this all for him but when he was about to leave, the blondie sneaked out of the tent and started training again. He smiled at the thought that Naruto really cared for him but frowned when a girl appeared in front of Naruto and the blondie seemed to know her then the said girl started to drag Naruto to somewhere and Sasuke didn't like it one bit.

Sasuke noiselessly landed on a tree, across the one, which the girl placed Naruto to lean on, then they started talking.

"Naru-chan, don't worry, I'll make you think you went to heaven." Ashita whispered unto Naruto's ears.

(...Cheska: How could you use 'heaven' with such a bad meaning in it?!

Arashi: Hey! There's no meaning to that? Oh, wait yeah there is… hehe…

Cheska: I don't know why I stay with you sigh I can't wait to get reassigned!...)

TBC...

* * *

**So that's it for now coz i'm too lazy to continue... Please review coz if i'll know that people are actually reading this story... i might be inspired to continue... just maybe... but anyway thanks for reading... REVIEW!!!!...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wrote this for my new conscience (coz my old one resigned), Daoshi- sama!!! Yeay! I love you!!! Any way this story is one way to annoy her… hehe… But really I love the SasuNaru pairing…. Which is weird coz I'm a bit homophobic….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…. 'Coz if I did, they'll be a lot of shounen ai\yaoi in it…. hehe…. Just joking but really, I don't own Naruto… **

**Warning: This contains shounen ai so for the homophobes KEEP OUT… I already warned you so don't hate me if you hate the story…**

**Just a Story**

**Part II---**

Sasuke's eyes widen when he heard Ashita's words and the meaning behind them. He thoughtlessly jumped from the tree he was on to be in between Ashita and the shocked Naruto.

"Sa… Sasuke…" Naruto faltered.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on MY Naruto, you hag! He's mine and no one else's, got that!" Sasuke pointed a finger at Ashita while saying his threat but then he realized who he was actually talking to, "I… I thought you were dead?" he managed to say.

But before Ashita could answer back, Naruto recovered from his state of shock. "What did you mean by 'your' Naruto?" he asked Sasuke.

Sasuke blushed then because he panicked he did what came first into his mind, he knocked Naruto's lights off. He fell limply on the ground, very unconscious.

"So you like him too, Aniki?" Ashita suddenly asked. "You're a very worthy opponent, I have to say." She continued before disappearing.

Sasuke stared at nothing for a moment when it registered to him that Naruto was still unconscious (thanks to him). He sat beside Naruto's limp body and made Naru's head rest on his lap but before he could close his eyes, Naruto opened his.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto started calling hysterically.

"I'm right here, dobe!" Sasuke annoyingly exclaimed.

"Sasuke, you're back!" Naruto hugged Sasuke. "I'm… so… glad!" he said in between sobs.

Sasuke smiled. "Don't cry, dobe." He said while rubbing Naru's back.

(…. Arashi: So this is how sweet they both are!

Cheska: Did they just… did they just… so you mean, this is a story about two boys liking each other and one is 'my' Sasuke!

Arashi: What?! You just noticed? Wow, girl, you are clueless!

Cheska: --snobs then go away, shutting the door with a bang—

Arashi: Now that the disturbance is gone, on with the story…)

They stayed holding each other in their arms until Sasuke let go. "I need to go, Naruto, Orochimaru will be back soon." He stood up but Naruto grab his hand.

"Please stay, Sasuke." Naruto whispered. "Don't go, stay with me."

Sasuke knelt down and held Naru's face and smiled sweetly (--insert girls screaming--) he went closer to the blondie…

(… Cheska: No, you don't! I'm not gonna let you write that! --Holds my hand away from keyboard--

Arashi: Look, my dear conscience, two boys making out under the tree outside --pointing outside window--

Cheska: What?! Not on my watch! --Jumps out of window-- Hey! Stop that!!!

Argie: Now that she's gone, here…)

Closer and closer until their lips met, a soft and sweet kiss then Sasuke hugged Naruto once more. (Hehe... you were expecting something more weren't you…) " Naruto, don't worry, I'll be back, I promise." and at that he left.

Naruto reluctantly let go of Sasuke. Now that he was alone, he freely let go of his tears.

From a tree away, two figures observed everything. "Kakashi, was it a good idea to leave Naruto alone like that? He's in pieces." Yamato asked.

"It'll make him stronger." Kakashi answered. _'Darn, nothing exciting happened!'_ he thought.

The next day, Naruto trained harder than before.

- - 1 year after (in flashback time) - -

It was the day everything ends, either Konoha will be saved or destroyed. Orochimaru launched his final attack on Naruto, who flew then fell on the ground, hard.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called, running towards his limp body. "Naruto, wake up!" he held Naruto's cold hand. He can't believe it, NO, he won't believe that Naruto's dead.

"Sasuke, our deal is up. Your body is mine!" Orochimaru said maniacally. (Don't ruin the drama by thinking bad things) he grabbed Sasuke by the neck and started doing hand seals.

Meanwhile, Naruto was on the verge of life and death. He could feel the kyuubi's power slowly fading. He waited what had to come next… death but suddenly, for some reason, he could feel himself getting stronger. Power flowed through out his body and then he knew, he had merged with the demon fox.

He opened his eyes, which were now slitted. He could see the darkening clouds, foretelling of rain. A drop fell on his face, another then another. He heard a shout, a shout that sounded like…

Sasuke was powerless. He'd gone weak after fighting Itachi (But he lost unfortunately) and fighting Orochimaru who was trying to kill Naruto. Orochimaru placed his hand on Sasuke's stomach, pressing it. Sasuke shouted at the pain of having his body taken away from him.

"Get…the… hell… away… from… him!"

Sasuke and Orochimaru looked back as they heard a growl, Naruto was back on his feet (Looking really pissed, I might add).

Before Orochimaru could blink, claws pierced his stomach. He spatted blood allover, he loosen his grip on Sasuke and finally let go of him.

As soon as Sasuke broke loose, he pleaded Naruto to stop. Even if Orochimaru is an evil, scheming, snake bastard who tried to take his body and almost killed Naruto…. "On second thought, Naruto, do whatever you want with him!"

Naruto grinned. "With pleasure!"

Screams could be heard as Naruto ripped Orochimaru to shreds (I'm too lazy to go into details) like a rag doll.

Sasuke didn't blink once, savoring the moment. (I mean, you could only see someone you hate die once, right?) He didn't dare miss anything. Just then, one of Orochimaru's arms landed at his feet (And this is the part where in characters feel guilty about what they've done… yada…yada…yada … but this is 'Sasuke' we're talking about!) he grinned an evil smile at the sight of it…

- - 6 months after the killing of Orochimaru (May you rest in pieces) - -

Naruto decided (By decided, I mean 'forced') to stay in the Uchiha compound with Sasuke, of course.

(… Arashi: Ya know, doing lovey-dovey things --insert fox-like grin--

Cheska: --slaps me with paper fan-- Hush!

Arashi: I'm really getting pissed at you always hitting me with that damn fan!

Cheska: I wouldn't hit you, if only you stay good and don't do anything stupid…)

A knock was heard…

Naruto groaned (who was on top of Sasuke in the living room, one of the perks of having a big house with no people!)

"Open it, dobe!" Sasuke coolly ordered but he was pissed as well that they were 'disturbed'.

Naruto mumbled curses as he got up and went to open the front door, which he did and ended up with a shock expression on his face. "Oh, Sasuke!" Naruto called.

"What is it, baka?!" Sasuke shouted back but stopped short at Naruto's side. "Itachi!? What the fuck! What the hell are you doing here?!" his eyes widen at the sight of his elder brother.

"Well, this is my house too, just so you know." Itachi replied.

"WAS, Itachi!" Sasuke glared.

"Okay, break it up, you two!" Naruto reprimanded the two, going in between the two glaring Uchihas.

"I need a place to crash a while." Itachi explained, moving aside to show his blonde companion (And no, it's not Deidara… unfortunately?"

"This is my wife, Akiko." (Akiko means 'autumn child' or 'bright child')

"Hi!" the longhaired blonde with blue eyes, greeted. (Well, they are brothers so they are likely to have the same taste)

Shock was very, very evident on Sasuke and Naruto's faces. When they recovered, "WHAT?!?!" they shouted in unison.

"How the hell did you get a wife? When? Where?" Sasuke asked, one question after question.

"I couldn't tell you when and where but I could tell you 'how'." Itachi smirked while Akiko giggled.

(…Itachi: Arashi! Why in hell did you give me a damn wife?!

Arashi: Uh… hehe, well, at least she's blonde, right…

Itachi: No! Not right! Just look at Dei?! --Pointing to a glaring Deidara--

Arashi: --Laughs nervously-- d-don't worry….

Itachi: --glares-- Because of you, he won't let me…

Arashi: Please, I do NOT need to know that and I already typed it so I won't change… it's too troublesome!

Deidara: Ara-dear, could you change the story?

Arashi: --whispers things to Deidara-- okay?

Deidara: Uh… yeah, sure! Bye, Ita-chan! --Disappears--

Itachi: --looks confused-- what did you tell him?

Argie: That's for me to know and for you to find out. MWAHAHAHA…

Cheska: --slaps me with paper fan-- I told you not to be a scheming idiot!…)

Sasuke and Naruto stared at Itachi and to Akiko holding two kids… wait, kids?!

---Night---

They had no choice but to let Itachi stay- just for one night. The two jounins cursed themselves for choosing a room adjacent to Itachi's room.

Naruto placed a pillow over his head. (He was sharing one big futon with Sasuke) "When are they going to stop?!" Naruto grumbled at the noises Itachi and Akiko were making. "Are they planning to overpopulate the world? I mean, they have twins, for heaven's sake!"

Sasuke glanced at the cradle then smiled. "They're cute… cuter than you!"

Naruto threw a pillow at Sasuke and stood up. "Hey!" he shouted, just then the babies started to cry loudly. "hehe… I think I woke them up…"

"Idiot!" Sasuke mumbled.

A loud moan followed by shouts could be heard from the other room.

Naruto twitched. "Gods, they're even louder than the babies!" Naruto collapsed on the futon. He felt Sasuke cuddle near him. He smiled.

"Just sleep and I ain't asking, I'm demanding!" Sasuke whispered.

"Sure." Naruto was more than happy to comply but the noises were getting a bit louder. "There's only one problem… HOW?"

TBC...

* * *

**Uhh... Please review... hehe... i'm just bored... and i like to read reviews... PLEASE!!!... --coughs-- not that i'm begging or anything...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wrote this for my new conscience (coz my old one resigned), Daoshi- sama!!! Yeay! I love you!!! Any way this story is one way to annoy her… hehe… But really I love the SasuNaru pairing…. Which is weird coz I'm a bit homophobic….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…. 'Coz if I did, they'll be a lot of shounen ai\yaoi in it…. hehe…. Just joking but really, I don't own Naruto… **

**Warning: This contains shounen ai so for the homophobes KEEP OUT… I already warned you so don't hate me if you hate the story…**

**Just a Story Part III---**

---Morning---

Naruto was crying pools of tears while Sasuke was pissed as hell as he scrunched up a piece of paper saying….

'_Otuotu, please take care of my babies. They're names are Haru and Tsuyoi. Let your Koibito help… –Itachi-'_

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "When I see that freakin' bastard, I'm gonna…"

"Tear him from limb to limb… where the hell's that bastard Uchiha?!" a blondie suddenly stormed into their house, breaking the door and a few other things he came in contact with.

"Dei… dara?" Naruto was wide-eyed. Why is that the Akatsuki just like to disturb their peace? They really should get a life!

"Where's that man? How dare he elope with Akiko!" Deidara started to shout.

"Akiko? You mean she's yours?" Sasuke asked. (Gods, women are not things!)

"No! But Itachi is!!!"

Everything fell into silence as Sasuke and Naruto tried to register the new info into their brains.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, raising an eyebrow. "What?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"Do your family really like blondes? You… Itachi… and Ashita… the Uchihas are one weird bunch!" Naruto started to say but then noticed that Deidara was sulking at a corner. He knew long ago that among the Akatsuki, he particularly has a soft spot for the blonde (Blondes need to stick together!) but he would never admit that to Sasuke, the Uchiha might think that poor Naru's cheating on him and eventually kill him.

"You okay, Dei-kun?" Naruto asked.

"No! That idiot just eloped with someone… and it's with a woman!" Dei started crying.

"It's okay, I understand how you feel… the Uchiha's are complicated people…" Naruto reassured while rubbing Dei's back. Deidara leaned on the touch and started crying on Naru's shoulders.

Sasuke glared at the sight. He was… jealous… He coughed, "Deidara, aren't you going yet?" he asked, trying to be civilized.

"Nope. It's fun here." Deidara smirked at Sasuke then hugged Naruto.

"Deidara…" Sasuke gave a death glare.

(…. Sasuke + Itachi: --glaring-- Arashi!!!

Arashi: --gulps-- y-yeah…

Itachi: What's up with Dei? He's bloody flirtin' with Naru?!

Sasuke: 'MY' Naru!!

Arashi: Uhh… see ya…. --runs away--

Sasuke + Itachi: Come back here!!!

Cheska: --sigh-- Idiot Arashi!…)

"I like Naruto, so I'm staying." Deidara placed a light kiss on Naruto's cheek. Naru blushed.

"No one, I repeat, NO one makes Naru blush except me!" Sasuke totally snapped.

The twin babies just smiled and laughed quite entertained at what they were seeing, Sasuke trying to kill a blonde (Dei) and another blonde trying to stop them.

---End of flashback---

Back to Tsunade's Office…

Naruto shivered at the thought of how Haru and Tsuyoi came to them but was thankful nonetheless. "Sasuke, we have to give up Haru and Tsuyoi."

"No!!!" Sasuke firmly said.

Naruto smiled then nodded, "I'm happy you think so too."

- - - -

Tsuyoi and Haru were now in front of two dudes in black cloaks with a red design on it. One of them was slightly familiar while the other had the hair of their father.

"Hmmn… the other one looks like you, Ita-chan, while the girl looks so much like Akiko." One started to say, while the other one just stared at the now scared kids. He held out his hand, the twins just stared at it a moment.

"Who are you?" Tsuyoi asked, giving an Uchiha death glare.

"I'm your…" but before Itachi could answer, Sasuke Naruto and Ashita appeared suddenly in between the kids and the two Akatsuki members.

"Itachi, you can't have them!" Naruto shouted, pointing a finger at Itachi and at… "Hey, where's Akiko?"

"There was a horrible accident." Itachi plainly answered.

"Oh…" was all the three (Naru, Sasu, Ashi) could mutter, grieving for her dea…

"She eloped with the man who saved her." Itachi continued.

-Silence-

Sasuke coughed then glared at Itachi, "Aniki, I won't let you have them! After what you did, you can't just get them as if it were nothing!"

"The environment they're living now isn't safe. I can't have the only Uchiha 'male' fall for a guy… Tsuyoi must not follow in our footsteps, Sasuke." Itachi explained.

"Mommy…" Haru tugged on Sasuke's shirt.

"Mommy?" Itachi and Deidara raised their brows in question.

-Silence-

"Ain't your business so butt out!" Sasuke shouted. "What is it, Haru?" he smiled at the girl.

"Who is he? What does he want with us?" she asked and from the look on Tsuyoi's face, he wanted to know as well.

"Sasuke, they need to know." Ashita said, trying to hug Naruto, who was, on the other hand, trying to escape her.

Sasuke thought awhile, pondering on what to do when he met Naru's eyes.

"Sasuke, Ashita's right…. And don't you dare hug me, woman!" Naru glared at Ashita, who was pouting.

Sasuke smiled then faced his children, kneeling down to their heights. "Haru, Tsuyoi, that man over there is my older brother…" he could hear 'ohs' from them, "And he's your real father…" he continued, waiting for a reaction but he only got laughs from the two.

"We know that we're not your real children a long time ago, mommy." Haru said.

"Yup. I mean, how could two males have children? That's just plain impossible!" Tsuyoi added.

Sasuke smiled then frowned. "You… you have to go with them… he's your real father and you have to be with him." It pained him to say that.

"Daddy?" the twins pleaded Naruto.

Naruto looked away. "Mommy…" Sasuke coughed. "Ah, I mean, Sasuke is right but…" Naruto smiled at them. "Know that we love you so much."

The twins smiled. "We love both of you, too." Then they hugged and kissed them then walked off to Itachi and they started to leave.

"This is your step-dad, Deidara." They heard Itachi say. "Be good to him, ok?"

Naruto was so close to crying now and so was Ashita but Sasuke remained stoic but inside he was breaking.

---One week after---

Sasuke stared at Tsuyoi and Haru's empty room. Naruto frowned. Sasuke has been like this for a week now. He's been so upset. "Sasuke-kun." Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

The raven-haired man leaned on the touch. "Please convince me that what we did was right." He whispered.

"Cry, Sasuke, don't hold it, just let it go!" and as those words were said, Sasuke's kept tears flowed from his eyes, he clutched unto Naruto who embraced him for comfort.

"Why? Why? Why?" Sasuke kept repeating in between sobs.

Naruto tilted Sasuke's face, making him meet his eyes and stared into those dark orbs and remembering why he fell in love with this man.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered as if almost begging.

Naruto smiled then leaned in closer and closer and closer, about to take his beloved's lips when…

"That's not supposed to be done in front of kids, shame on you!"

They both turned, quite alarmed, their eyes widen at the sight of Itachi, Deidara and the twins. They both blushed.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Tsuyoi and Haru ran to them and hugged them. "Father said that we could stay with you!" they happily told them.

Naruto and Sasuke gave the Akatsuki members a questioning glare. "They were 'disturbing' us." Itachi answered, Dei blushed.

"Oh…"

---Night---

"Mommy, Daddy…" Haru started, leaning on Sasuke.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, quite contented with watching the stars with the people he cares and love, his family.

"Don't ever leave us!" Tsuyoi answered, who was leaning on Naruto.

The blonde jounin smiled. "No one can ever keep us apart."

All of them stared up and wished at the stars. But unknown to them that they had the same wishes that…. _'This moment may stay forever…'_

(…. Cheska: --sniff-- I should get angry to you but that ending was sweet but more important is that it has an ending!

Arashi: ---jumping with joy--- Yeah! I couldn't believe it either! I actually finished the story… Yeay! ---Doing a victory dance---

Cheska: ---wipes tears away--- Now that my emotional time is over ---hold one mother-of-all paper fans--- I need to hit you for this story! ---Chases me around---

Arashi: Oh, come on! It was mere shounen ai! ---Dodges one attack--- Hey! Don't break my things, damn it!

Cheska: Come back here!!!…

And on and on they went into the horizon…. And they lived happily ever after…. Trying to hit each other….)

Owari

* * *

**Okay! So what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Review!!!!…. I'm a bit preppy today so I won't use any explicit…. And uhm what else… oh yeah, thanks for reading and, Daoshi-sama, I can't wait to see you again I love you!!!! And sorry if the story is a bit messed up but I'm obsessed with flashbacks… it's like going here and there but at least I actually tried to finish it… Daoshi-sama, see I'm not as lazy assed as you think I am!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!**


End file.
